Fairy-Tale
by JasZ1991
Summary: This fairy-tale may never have its happily ending because their love never ends after the sun sets. They will have more problems than other beings but that's what makes it worth it.


_**This one-shot was inspired by Alexander Rybank 'Fairy tale' as well as Son's Of Jim song 'Fairy tale'. I Hope you enjoy! -JasZ**_

* * *

Marcel tucks a little girl into bed, blue eyes sparkle with innocence and joy. He knew the little girl would have him wrapped around her little finger the moment she was born. Brushing dark curls to the side and leaning in to kiss her forehead. The little girl giggles and holds him tight. This is the reason he loves to babysit her and only her. Not that he has against anything towards the other kids.

"story." The little two year old mumbles as she tugs her little Penguin plush.

"What's the magic word?" Marcel teases the little girl.

"Please!" she beams with a smile.

_'There was a young prince, let's call him Marcel, that knew a princess. He liked the Princess… over time they grew together and became sweethearts. He fell in love with the princess named Rebekah… like in all the fairytales. Yet, their story didn't end in happily ever after. They fought and yelled at one another. The Princess' older brothers Elijah, Niklaus and Kol were always getting involved. The prince tried all he could to be with the princess. Yet nothing worked. They had to part.'_

Marcel looks at the little girl, who's lower lips trembled. Offering her a smile, he taps her on the nose. A little smile appears, allowing dimples to make their way. He chuckles.

_'More time passed by and the prince couldn't stop thinking of his princess. Its then when she reappeared into his life. She didn't smile at him like she use to… her heart had been broke to many times. One of her brothers died protecting her against something evil. So she tried to hide herself. The prince wanted to help but he couldn't. He had another princess to take care of. His little princess that needed him to protect her from the evil witch. Because that little princess was a good witch and wanted to live her life to the fullest. Let's call this little princess Davina… she had suffered under her coven of witches… making her feel bad for being a princess. That is why Prince Marcel came to save her. He hid her away in a tower._

_Princess Rebekah found out about Princess Davina and its then that she tried to help the little princess. But a storm came it claimed the life of Princess Davina who wanted to save everyone. It's then that Princess Rebekah had to go away again. She left all her friends and family behind. Slowly time started to heal old wounds, Princess Davina came back to the living world. Yet she was still taunted by the witches. Prince Marcel had a war going on with King Niklaus, who was hiding a secret._

_The secret came to the light that King Niklaus was to be a father to a baby girl. A baby girl that was take by the evil witches that hurt Princess Davina. Prince Marcel couldn't let them do what they did to his daughter princess Davina. So he helped his enemy. The baby princess was safe and sound but had to go into hiding. And guess who King Niklaus called? Princess Rebekah, his little sister, to protect the baby princess._

_She did so until her mother, a powerful and evil witch named Ester, came back from the dead. She brought along Princess Rebekah's oldest brother Finn back, he was loyal to his mother and would do anything. And Prince Kol who practiced black magic was sent out to spy on Princess Davina; Princess Davina had turned to dark magic for a moment… bringing back an evil King Mikael, he promised her that he would get rid of Evil King Niklaus._

_Prince Marcel warned his daughter but she wouldn't listen. He was upset but was now an ally to King Niklaus in order to correct the wrong she had done. It's then that Prince Kol slipped in and lured her away. He was sneaky and troublesome. Yet Princess Rebekah sided with her brother… who played a mean joke. A joke that later back fired… Prince Finn went after Prince Marcel to find out the secret King Niklaus had. Princess Davina and Prince Kol along with Sir Aiden went to save him and Prince Josh. Prince Kol went to distract his brother…_  
_Prince Finn was mean and cursed his brother to die.. after informing him that he had their parents stored away. Prince Kol was to die alone…he didn't want to tell Prince Davina… for he fell in love with her. Much to Prince Marcel's dislike and wanted him away from his daughter._

_But thanks to Prince Kol…Princess Rebekah came back only to aide her brother. Yet the powers of Princess Davina she wasn't strong enough…it's when Rebekah's sister Freya a gray witch appeared and saved her youngest brother. Prince Marcel was happy that his daughter didn't have to suffer but upset that she still wanted to be with the dark witch._

_Prince Marcel and Princess Rebekah's story was different from Prince Kol and Princess Davina. They had more problems to walk thou. When the two finally spoke it was at the wedding of Princess Davina and Prince Kol. Even thou, Prince Marcel wasn't Davina's real father he felt as if he was… he didn't need her to share his blood to feel protective and want the best. But when he looked into the eyes of Prince Kol and Prince Kol told Prince Marcel that he was being sincere about his emotions towards his princess. He allowed the marriage. He didn't want to do what King Niklaus had done to him and Princess Rebekah._

_More time passed and Princess Davina had a son, who became a protector. Prince Marcel was happy to see that a child would grace his home with laughter and Joy that he so longed. Then another child was born from Princess Davina and Prince Kol's marriage. Prince Marcel was still happy but wished Princess Rebekah was there to share the happiness of his family._

_Tragically took the life of the child that was to be born next to Princess Davina. King Jackson had rebelled against protecting Princess Hope and injured the Princess. Prince Kol was distraught that his beloved was injured and their child gone. Prince Marcel wanted his death but Queen Hayley wouldn't allow it… after all King Jackson was her husband. Princess Rebekah didn't have any of it. Demanded justice for the child's life… for the pain that the family was suffering. Prince Elijah agreed along with Princess Freya who also suffered in a similar way.'_

The little girl pouted hearing the news. Her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He hears Rebekah from the other side of the room. The blond makes her way towards them and takes a seat beside the little girl. Taking her hand she smiles down at her.

_'But, an angel came and told us that the child will return. It was sometime that she did. Princess Rebekah and Prince Marcel set their hurtful past behind and started to build a castle once again. So that Prince Kol and Princess Davina's children can come and play. Then a miracle happened Princess Davina announced that she was carrying a bead. A precious bead that would turn into a baby. A baby that became a baby girl. Everyone was happy; Prince Marcel and Princess Rebekah were told they would be the ones to watch over the child if anything was to happen.'_

"Do you know who the little baby girl is, Poppy?" Rebekah questions the little girl.

"Me?"

"That's right, Lola." Marcel chuckles at her. "You."

_'The little princess was named Aurora Penelope Mikaelson. But her papa called her Poppy along with his siblings. While her mama called her Lola along her family. But they all called her little love. She turned a sad fairy-tale into a happy one. She brought two families back together after so much pain.'_ Rebekah ends just in time to see the toddler snoozing off.

Rebekah and Marcel quickly walk out while closing the door. The little girl that Davina and Kol created was a blessing to the two. They were major parts in her life as her parents were. Turning to face one another, Marcel pecks Rebekah on the lips.

"It's like we are playing house whenever she spends the night." Rebekah sighs.

"That's why I love babysitting her… she's the child we will never have."

"I'm happy that Davina and Kol allowed us to take her today."

"I bet you had to fight your brother for her." Kol has been overprotective of his only daughter. Karma for what he's done in the past.

"Not really, the boys were away too. The two need alone time. Hopefully they can give us another baby." Rebekah teases.

"Way to kill the moment Rebekah. That is my daughter you are talking about."

"So, Kol is my brother. They are both adults as we are… how about we go pretend to not fool around?"

This fairy-tale may never have its happily ending because their love never ends after the sun sets. They will have more problems than other beings but that's what makes it worth it. Knowing that they have each other's back at the end of it all. A fairy-tale that they will tell to each and every one of the descents of Davina and Kol's children.

* * *

_**There you have it. Marcel and Rebekah playing house with Baby Kolvina. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think-JasZ**_


End file.
